


taste you

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: Coming Untouched, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: ‘your clothes are getting more and more ridiculously oversized, hyung.’ sanghyuk lays a hand on jaehwan’s thigh, caressing the soft skin gently, the skin of his palm embarrassingly hot against jaehwan’s. ‘it looks like you aren’t even wearing bottoms.’





	

sanghyuk awakes to find himself hugging onto a pillow instead of jaehwan. a momentary confusion, before he realises jaehwan’s probably up early to make them both breakfast. groggy; sanghyuk forces himself out of bed and haphazardly arranges the pillows and sheets somewhat presentably, before briefly washing up and stepping out of the room.

here, he hears the faint sound of singing – it’s unmistakably jaehwan’s voice, ever so lovely, singing along to one of their shared favourite love songs. it brings a smile onto sanghyuk’s face, unconsciously – a spring to his step as sanghyuk, humming the harmony softly, follows the sweet melody into the kitchen.

as expected, jaehwan is standing facing the counter; head swaying to chorus as he sings, pouring milk into the two cereal-filled bowls in front. he’s wearing a new sweater today, sanghyuk notes: it might be one of sanghyuk’s favourite looks on jaehwan yet – the baby pink of the sweater a perfect complement to his light hair and pale skin, oversized, and hanging loose on jaehwan’s smaller frame. due to being oversized, the hem of the sweater hangs so low on jaehwan’s pale thighs it almost seems as if he isn’t wearing anything underneath at all. sanghyuk will find that out later. he softens the teeny steps he takes as he approaches jaehwan.

‘morning, hyung.’

sanghyuk’s voice is raspy and rough with sleep as he hugs jaehwan from behind; having to pass through a section of empty space in the sweater before his arms finally secure snug around jaehwan’s narrow waist. he definitely doesn’t miss the softest little gasp jaehwan lets out at the sudden affection; hiding his smile into the crook of jaehwan’s neck as he buries his face into the expanse of exposed skin there, inhaling deeply, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips.

‘good morning, sleepyhead.’

sanghyuk knows jaehwan’s smiling, knows that he’s suppressing a giggle, even without seeing it. he grins himself, presses a soft kiss to a sensitive patch of skin (sanghyuk knows all too well) at the side of jaehwan’s neck, enjoying the following squirm and whine.

‘quit it,’ jaehwan laughs, reaching behind to playfully slap at sanghyuk’s ass, ‘breakfast is ready.’

the sweet melody of their favourite song fills the apartment as jaehwan plays it from his phone, the two sharing the same happy smile as they enjoy a simple breakfast, made with great love. when they’re finished, jaehwan brings the utensils to the kitchen to wash up. he’s greeted with the sight of sanghyuk tapping at his phone screen when he comes back.

‘new game?’

jaehwan proceeds to sit on the table in front of sanghyuk, legs dangling off the edge. he pouts, displeased, when sanghyuk doesn’t even look up. he just nods, huffing out a quick ‘yeah.’

‘more important than me, huh. and after i woke up earlier specially just to prepare breakfast for us too.’

jaehwan shakes his head and sighs exaggeratedly, makes some sniffing noises. it does the trick. sanghyuk’s concentration is broken as he looks up for a split second; and one glimpse of jaehwan’s killer pout has him groaning as he loses the game. sanghyuk puts his phone down and looks up to see jaehwan, smiling sweetly.

(nothing is more important than you)

‘it’s not that, of course hyung is more—’

sanghyuk’s gaze falls from jaehwan’s pretty face to his legs – sanghyuk swallows at the sight of his pale, bare thighs pressed so sweetly together, the hem of the pink sweater riding up dangerously high, exposing so, so much skin—

‘your clothes are getting more and more ridiculously oversized, hyung.’ sanghyuk lays a hand on jaehwan’s thigh, caressing the soft skin gently, the skin of his palm embarrassingly hot against jaehwan’s. ‘it looks like you aren’t even wearing bottoms.’

‘you noticed,’ jaehwan sniffs, places his smaller hand atop sanghyuk’s. ‘but it’s true,’ jaehwan smiles at the widening of sanghyuk’s eyes. ‘i’m not.’

‘what.’

‘not wearing anything under,’ jaehwan continues, fingers closing around sanghyuk’s wrist and dragging his hand further beneath the sweater, hidden warm skin. sanghyuk chokes as jaehwan places his hand over the sharp jut of his hipbone, and then further down, placing it on the smooth curve of his ass.

‘you,’ sanghyuk’s blushing furiously now, to jaehwan’s delight. the younger pulls his hand out and stands up, towering over jaehwan’s sitting form. ‘you’re so,’ sanghyuk hooks his hands underneath jaehwan’s arms and lifts up – jaehwan complying way too eagerly, melting into sanghyuk’s hold, arms hooking around sanghyuk’s neck and legs wrapping tight around sanghyuk’s firm hips. he sighs contentedly when sanghyuk’s cups the cheeks of his bare ass, hands squeezing lovingly at the soft flesh.

‘i’m so?’

‘don’t know,’ sanghyuk bears jaehwan’s weight, walking them into their bedroom. he lowers jaehwan down onto the sheets and dies a little inside at the way jaehwan looks up at him through his mussed fringe, sweet smile playing on those sinful lips of his, legs spreading slightly. expectantly.

‘i love you so much, hyung, god.’

sanghyuk grunts as he settles over jaehwan, hand snaking around the back of jaehwan’s neck to hold him in place while kissing the soft pink pillows of jaehwan’s lips, the other hand hidden beneath the cotton of jaehwan’s sweater, roaming possessively over the flat plane of jaehwan’s soft tummy, flicking over his hardening little nipples.

jaehwan’s lips are glistening with a thin sheen of their spit when sanghyuk pulls away, breathless, eyes never leaving those now reddened lips even as jaehwan responds back with a giggle and a ‘love you too.’

sanghyuk leaves a scattering of little pink smudges all over the skin of jaehwan’s neck, collarbones and chest; drags the flimsy neck of the sweater down to expose more pretty pale canvas to work on, all while enjoying the intoxicating music of jaehwan’s mewls and whines.

‘turn over, hyung.’

their movements are rushed and haphazard, _needy_ ; jaehwan on his belly in no time. jaehwan gasps, so delicately, at the hasty and almost rough way sanghyuk grabs at the backs of his thighs and spreads them, situating himself in between long limbs.

the sight before him is gorgeously overwhelming: the plump cheeks of jaehwan’s ass spread slightly, his soft thighs quivering slightly in anticipation, the beautiful inward arch of his lower back; sanghyuk groans as he dives in to kiss and suck more marks into the soft skin of jaehwan’s secret inner thighs where no one sees, bites gently into the pliant flesh of jaehwan’s asscheek to watch his soft boyfriend keen and writhe under his hold.

‘what,’ jaehwan gasps, voice strained and a few pitches higher, when sanghyuk squeezes his palms over jaehwan’s cheeks and spreads them, exposing the hidden crack of jaehwan’s ass, and the sight of jaehwan’s asshole never fails to take sanghyuk’s breath away: it’s so small and such a pretty pink, perfectly centred and framed with delicate soft looking furls of skin.

‘wanna taste,’ sanghyuk gasps, still keeping jaehwan’s ass spread open, his perfect hole exposed. sanghyuk brings a finger to rub slow gentle circles into the soft skin of jaehwan’s little asshole, jaehwan’s hips jerking slightly at the touch; then sanghyuk leans down, a tentative lick over the soft wrinkles of jaehwan’s sensitive hole, and the response is immediate: jaehwan cries out prettily, back arching and fingers tightening its grip on the pillow, legs kicking underneath sanghyuk. sanghyuk blows teasingly over the glistening pink of jaehwan’s entrance, watches enthralled as jaehwan’s muscles twitch and quiver helplessly.

‘sanghyuk-ah—‘

‘wanna taste you, hyung,’ sanghyuk starts again, thumbs pressing into the sides of jaehwan’s hole to stretch the muscle, licking over the spit-slick skin again, pressing in harder to breach the rim. he barely catches the soft muffled whimper, _‘yes, please’,_ before pressing his tongue in slowly, firmly, pressing past his tight rim and into the heaven of jaehwan’s smooth warm passage. the long drawn out moan jaehwan releases at this is delicious – makes sanghyuk lightheaded, blood roaring in his ears.

slowly but surely, sanghyuk manages to build up a slow rhythm; listening to the slick wet sounds his actions make as he licks jaehwan’s puffy hole open and buries his tongue into the soft heat of jaehwan’s ass. his tongue is sore, so sore – but fuck it, it’s all worth it: the glorious feeling of doing something so utterly filthy to jaehwan and jaehwan being perfectly fine and wanting, mewling and whimpering and making all sorts of downright filthy noises at the feel of being eaten out. it makes sanghyuk’s heart bloom with pride, knowing he’s doing a good job in pleasuring his sweet, perfect boyfriend. the musky scent of skin and sweat clouds sanghyuk’s senses as he licks in and out of that tight squeezing passage, faster, fingernails digging crescents into the skin of jaehwan’s pale ass, heart beating faster with each tiny glimpse into jaehwan’s asshole and with each louder whine jaehwan makes—

jaehwan cries out as he comes all over the inside of his sweater – completely untouched, with the aid of sanghyuk’s perfect tongue fucking into his ass, and it’s so fucking hot, sanghyuk thinks as he pulls away, breathless at the tiny gape of jaehwan’s spit drenched hole. it’s fucking hot how jaehwan came, hands-free, just from sanghyuk eating his ass, from the sinfulness of it all.

‘ahhh— sanghyuk-ah,’ jaehwan whimpers, voice trembling, thighs quivering. sanghyuk sucks gently over the puffy reddened rim of jaehwan’s entrance, before finally pressing a loving kiss onto the wet, burning skin.

when sanghyuk flips jaehwan back around, his whole body is trembling with the intensity of his orgasm, fringe sticking to his forehead, cheeks blushed a delicate rose, lips parted and drool staining the corner of his mouth, a trail down his chin. sanghyuk’s heart pounds, cock hardening painfully as jaehwan looks up at him through glazed-over, half lidded eyes.

‘love you,’ jaehwan whispers, pulling sanghyuk down to lie next to him, throwing a leg over sanghyuk’s hip.

‘let’s have some rest before we clean up later.’ jaehwan sighs against sanghyuk’s neck, soft, spit-slick fingers slipping underneath the material of sanghyuk’s sweatpants and boxers, finding and closing it's grip around the hot girth of sanghyuk’s hard cock.

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> well that escalated kind of quickly...i'm sorry,, 
> 
> on a side note i cracked up after typing this line: 'it’s so small and such a pretty pink, perfectly centred and framed with delicate soft looking furls of skin.' because it rhymes and sounds poetic somehow and its hilarious considering how its actually just dirty... pardon me.
> 
> comments are appreciated <3


End file.
